In recent years, there has been efforts to monitor, track, and/or analyze a golfer's performance during a round of golf. Conventional systems have been proposed for this purpose, but generally require some user interaction to monitor and/or track a golfer's performance. Additionally, for conventional automated golf monitoring or tracking systems, detection of a golf shot (e.g. when a golf ball is struck by a golf club during a round of golf) has been unreliable. For example, these conventional system can be subject to false detections and can fail to adequately differentiate between practice swings, swings that result in an impact with an object other than a golf ball, and actual swings that result in striking a golf ball. These and other disadvantages of the conventional systems may limit their use and acceptance by golfers.